Suit and Tie
Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake is featured in Pre-Madonna, the forth episode of Season One. It is sung by Patrick. Lyrics I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t, tie I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t Can I show you a few things? A few things, a few things, little baby cause I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking Going out so hot, just like an oven And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it It's so fly and it's all mine Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching Cause if they study close, real close They might learn something She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it She's so fly tonight And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love While we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Hey Stop, let me get a good look at it So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty Sh*t so sick got a hit and picked up a habit That's alright, cause you're all mine Go on and show 'em who you call daddy I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic And you're all mine tonight And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love While we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love All black at the white shows White shoes at the black shows Green card for the Cuban links Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show Nothing exceeds like the excess Stoute got gout from having the best of the best Is this what it's all about? I'm at the restaurant with my rant Disturbing the guests Years of distress, tears on the dress Try to hide her face with some makeup sex This is truffle season Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason All saints for my angel Alexander Wang too Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks I'll show you how to do this young! No papers, catch vapors Get high, out Vegas Who says the devils ain't looking for trouble You just got good genes so a nigga tryna cuff you Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you Tell your father we go farther as a couple They ain't lose a daughter, got a son I show you how to do this, hun! And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love While we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Hey Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Patrick Lanter